The Illusions of a Child
by Clarissa-Chan
Summary: It was for a competition, but... I never got it finished. .: Anime sweatdrop. :.
1. Dreadful Fear

This was used for a competition.  
Oh well.  
  
Chapter One. The beginning.  
  
- -   
  
the night seemed so silent in this infamous, dead town, which crippled in some ruins, the smell of ash, smoke and death filtering the air as a woman came driving within the town, the car of which she drove nearly runnng out of petrol.  
" Damn thing, can't get no peace from the red box.. " It was more of a muttering to herself as she did up the car window of which she had her elbow hanging out of side, in a resting position, " Damn place smells too. "  
The buildings seemed to have no lights on inside them, the possible only lights that existed were the new ones of her car lights and the dimming of the lamposts, which seemed to be nearly tilting of hanging onto the electricity of which the bulb had left.  
" Thought this pla- WHAT THE?! " Her sudden change of voice had come from a gasp trapping a scream inside, as upon the ground layed a body, twitching somewhat slightly.  
The woman got out of her car, leaving the door open as she went to examine the dead body, bending down on one knee as she rested a bare arm upon her camoflague trousers.  
" Damn .. What the hell is this...?! " she was muttering to herself now and again silently, as she looked over the body, then suddenly realising something in its hand.  
" Now what do we have 'ere? " She brought her left hand over to the hand of which was stil in existant, slowly pulling it out of the grasp of it, when suddenly the body started to moan.  
" WHAT THE?! " Out of a state of suprise, she brought her free hand which she wasn't using from her side quickly, swinging it into a state to bring a blow to its head, then continouesly doing this when suddenly her hand deepened into it, blood splashing over the hairs on the head and her hand.  
" Ah, crap. What the hell happened there? " She muttered this to herself as she quickly grabbed for the object in the now dead person's hand, not wanting to spend any more time around it.  
" A gun. Quite a common beauty. " She brought both hands on it, checking out the model and design of it, when out of the corner of her left eye, she felt a light shine bright, causing her to lift herself from the ground and turn herself to face it, bringing her hand with the gun in it down.  
The light had come from a lamp post, which now held under it a little girl, which stood there covered in what once looked to be a beautiful white dress, which was now torn and stained with what seemed to be mud and .. blood.  
" We have new guests, Bisru. " the little girl's voice seemed to be like that of tanka poetry, so soft and quiet, but just loud enough for it to reach the woman's ears.  
" Hey! Kid, what are you doing here? " She gave a shout to the girl, as the girl came to rise up a hand, which had held in it a teddy bear, who had its head ripped off, and in one of the hands seemed to be knife or something, smeared with blood, or maybe possisbly paint, but then, it seemed to look in the colours of blood more.  
" I am greeting new visitors. Welcome to Raccoon City, the place of where only a small few get out alive. "  
The girl had planted on her lips a smile now, which seemed very disturbing as she gave a step backwards, coming out of the pool of light, which suddenly went out right there, the post crashing down which made the woman give a gasp.  
Then, a voice started to echo all around her ' For our act, it is a warm - up, with this woman having to make a great escape from our dead friends. '  
At the end of that, moans and groans started to sound from all around her, turning herself to look everywhere as Zombies started to come out of gaps and all.  
" Oh, oh, oh! "  
  
- -   
  
Continue on with Chapter Two ; The Escape of the Whip. 


	2. Whips of Escape

No reason with the whips...  
  
- -   
  
  
  
She gazed around at all the figures suddenly emerging, the only thought to bounce into her mind was to get out of there, of which she gave a short run across the door and into the car, shifting her weight on the seat, closing the door quickly and starting the car.  
" Damnit, start! " Crap, sure, she didn't know what the damn things were, but by the looks of them, she wasn't going to stick around to find out either.  
The Zombie that had layed infront of the car had suddenly risened, with the piece of the face suddenly flapping slightly, then faling upon the ground to show some brains which had started to rot.  
` I've had enough of this! ` She reered the car back, and then forward, running over the Zombie, not looking into the rearveiw mirror to see what had happen to the zombie, but just kept driving on forward.  
Zombies were all over the place, even at the front of the car, but it didn't stop her driving through them. Hell, they looked dead enough to join the dead in a nice long sleep, but not her.  
A lamp post then came crashing down, forcing her to bring the car to a quick hault as the lamp post just comes to crash just before the car, barely missing it.  
" Damnit! " She looked over her shoulder as she put it into reverse, giving it a side ways turn to the left as she then gave it a turn to down another road, which was darkened somewhat by the cavings of the buildings.  
The end was soon blocked though by a fire which flamed around, the only route around was a small narrow gap, which ended into another part with a gate opened.  
" Gon'na miss ya' baby... " She muttered this slowly to herself as backed it up once more, then pressed hard on the ( thin that makes the car go forward ), then opening up her door and chucking herself out, landing it a ball, scrambling herself up and running towards the gate as the car drove into the fire, the dogs that were about to jump for the woman, but was caught in the explosion, there squeals and whelps mixing into the groans, the whole thing going red...  
  
- -  
  
To be continued on Chapter Three. 


End file.
